1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf clubs of the iron type, and more particularly to iron club heads having integral weight pads within a back cavity for re-distributing weight across the back thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many prior attempts to re-distribute weight across the back of a golf club head, and for various reasons. One attempt has been the use of cavities formed in the back of iron club heads to provide so-called "perimeter weighting". This would supposedly allow the club head, during impact with a golf ball, to tend to resist rotation about the point of impact by any undesired torques set up if the ball were hit offcenter, i.e., other than at the desired percussion point. However, use of a back cavity without properly re-distributing on the club head the weight removed from the cavity area did not necessarily achieve maximum distance for the ball or always assure proper flight alignment of the ball even for offcenter hits.
Another prior art attempt was to re-distribute weight across the back surface of an iron club head by progressively adding more weight to one side or the other of the club head's apparent visual percussion point. The intention here was to move the club head's center of gravity more towards the heel or toe as desired depending on the loft of a particular club. This was intended to set up torsional forces to the club head upon impacting the ball so as to overcome a high-handicapper's or amateur golfer's tendency to improperly swing iron clubs of certain lofts through the ball at impact.